Fall For You
by Lone Wolf 59
Summary: Link Love's Midna but when he and Dark make a song for her will she change her mind about braking the mirror? note: this take's place after the Lanayru spring.


_**This is my 1**__**st**__** song fic so no flaming ok. Ok let's get started. The song is fall for you by secondhand serenade**_

Link was having an odd feeling when he met Midna. He didn't know what it was but when Zant almost killed her with the power of the spirits he had the sudden urge to cut out his heart. Once Link got his light body back he told himself it was time to tell Midna how he felt about her. "Midna can you come out here for a second?" he asked his shadow. Dark Link looked at him like he was insane "who the hell are talking to?" Dark Link asked. Midna came out of Links shadow and said "yes, what is it wolf-boy?". Dark Link had a what the fuck look on his face. "oh right Dark this is Midna, Midna this is Dark" he said "is this what you called me out for?" she said "No it's not" Link said "well why did-" she didn't finish her sentence because Link kissed her "that was" Dark said after Link pulled away "Dark it's time for the you-know-what to happen" Link said. Midna was still in shock '_did Link just….kiss me?' _she thought. Dark Link pulled out a ocarina and started playing it and Link started to sing.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start  
>Oh<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I wont live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<p>

So breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in<br>I'm yours to keep  
>And hold onto your words<br>Cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight<br>When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
>Over again<br>Don't make me change my mind  
>Or I wont live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<br>You're impossible to find"

Dark Link put the ocarina away and Link sucked in air then said "I love you Midna since day one and I promise I will kill Zant for hurting you. That I vow to you" Dark Link fell over out of breath and said "i'm taking a nap!" before falling asleep Link fell over to and Midna came over and laid on his chest Link looked her in the eyes. How he loved those golden eyes, they burned with a new type of emotion that he thought he would never see in her eyes. Love, then I dawned on him. "Link…." She said "yes?" he said never taking his eyes off her "I love you too wolf-boy" she told him with tears in her eyes. than he sat up "what's wrong?" he asked "I'm not the one your ment to fall in love with Link, Zelda is!" she yelled at him "But I don't love her Midna, I love you. Trust me" he told her "how could you love a monster of a twili like me!" she yelled "you are not a monster Midna you are the nicest twili I've met and id go to the ends of the earth to prove that to you" he told her while pulling her into a hug. At the same time Dark Link woke up and said "Awe are you two together now or what?". Midna looked at him and said "Yes we are Mr. shadow-man" with a smile. But it was short lived. A man in a robe and hood came up to them and said "a demon from another territory is coming and unless you can find the boy named Bobby Pendragon he will take over your land. Here take this Link, Dark Link kokriri of the territory hylla" he looked at Midna and said "you too miss Midna Valentine of the twilight realm". Then he handed them all big black rings "good luck hero's" he said

_**this story is NOT a crossover it's basically the prologue. The story after this one is a three-way crossover between Zelda, Pendragon and Naruto. Thanks for reading- Dark Link 58 **_


End file.
